


Do Ya?

by phantomhivemast3r



Category: Dance with Devils (Anime)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Humor, Oneshot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9548612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomhivemast3r/pseuds/phantomhivemast3r
Summary: A nervous Devil, a confused Human, and one very important question. A MageXRitsuka oneshot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my first contribution to the "Dance With Devils" fandom, for a show I've been in love with since it originally premiered. Though this is a short oneshot, I wanted to explore the softer side of Mage's usually abrasive personality. Enjoy~

 

** Do Ya? **

"D'yawannadancewithmemaybe?"

Ritsuka blinked at the Devil standing before her. He'd just asked a question, that much she could discern from his tone, but she had absolutely _no_ idea what exactly he was trying to say. The girl tilted her head curiously.

"Uh... can you repeat that?" she asked. The Devil before her ran a hand across his blonde, pulled-back hair, tan cheeks turning a furious shade of bright red.

"I-I said...," he trailed off, swallowing hard and looking every which way except at the girl in front of him. Ritsuka's frown deepened; Mage _never_ acted this nervous, and certainly not when speaking to a lady. Eventually, staring hard at the floor, the Devil cleared his throat and repeated:

"Do ya... Do ya wanna d-dance with m-me? Maybe? I-I mean, ya don't _have_ to, but I... I was just wondering."

Ritsuka's face instantly lit up. She flashed a dazzling smile and, grabbing one of Mage's hands, immediately pulled him out onto the dance floor. Though startled by her quick response, the Devil put up no resistance when Ritsuka kept one hand held tightly in his grasp and rested the other atop his shoulder. However, his blush deepened tenfold when she placed his free hand lightly on her waist. As the music picked up and the couples around them began to sway, Ritsuka let out a small laugh and flashed him another grin.

"Well, come on then; let's go!" Ritsuka exclaimed, ignoring the startled, bristling expressions of the other students (and Devils) around her. Her blue dress sparkled in the ballroom's dim light as she began leading Mage in a slow circle.

The blonde Devil interpreted this enthusiastic response to his earlier query as a resounding: _"Yes."_ As Mage mirrored Ritsuka's smile with a hearty grin of his own, the pair of dancers allowed the magical music of the night to overtake them.


End file.
